creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Gone
514038 (talk) 03:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) She jolted out of bed, realizing that it was time for school. Quickly, she brushed her teeth, got dressed, and ran downstairs. "Mom, Dad," the 14-year old Elise yelled out, "I'm late for school! I gotta run!" She stopped, realizing that there was no sound at all. All she heard was...well, nothing. Not a single sound, except for her own increasing heartbeat and her brain trying to decipher why it sounded so eerie. Elise started worrying. "Um, it's probably nothing," she thought to herself, trying to cheer herself up. Just to prove that thought, she ran to her parents' room. The door was closed, and the lights were off. "I can come back later," she thought again, ideas whirling to life as to where her parents could be and what was up with that strange eerie feeling. She then dislodged the feeling and ran outside, backpack on shoulder, expecting to be welcomed out of the eerie silence with early birds or grasshoppers. Nope. This time, the eeriness got even worse. Now, she felt all alone, and she was beginning to lose hope. With nothing else to do, she sat down and cried like a baby with no one's attention. "Mental check, Elise!" she thought to herself. While dislodging the backpack, she went back inside and went into her parents' room. She soon regretted it, because what she saw inside her mother's and father's room was not pleasing to her already tear-stained eyes. There, her mom and dad were hung above their bed, huge nine-inch nails sticking out from their now pale, bloody, dry hands and necks. There was blood everywhere as Elise could only look with her horror-stricken self. "Mom? Dad?" She said aloud in a very small, high-pitched voice. Then she screamed a blood-curdling scream. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard or a rake against pavement. Now, the tears were really flowing. The salty substance coming out of her eyes was like rivers flowing down a mountain. Never ending. "WHY," she yelled aloud to no one in particular, "WHY AM I HERE ALL ALONE?! WHY IS EVERYONE DEAD?!" As soon as the tears let up, she ran outside and put her earphones in. Music always seemed to soothe her. And this eerie loneliness wasn't going to improve. Just then she felt a pain in her lower back. She looked down and saw a black nail, similar to the ones that she saw impaled in her parents, now impaled in her. "This is my world now, and you were the last human for me to slay," said a raspy voice right beside her left ear. It sounded like a male, but it sounded like a species unlike Elise had ever heard before. With no time to think, he impaled her again, resulting in blood gurgling in her throat, choking her and shocking her at the same time. "So, this is how I'm extinguished," she thought with very little brainpower left to even comprehend a thought. As she slipped away, she said to herself, "Mom, Dad, I'm coming home." Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances Category:Beings